A garage affair: Lube job
by Crudazz
Summary: A week or two ago we started a fanfic on a forum pairing Aaron with Ryan.  The resulting posts were deleted so following requests from the DS crew this is that story expanded!  Don't read if you're easily offended by smut or poor writing


**A Garage Afair**

Every night Aaron replayed the crash, the arguments, just praying he could change the outcome it was a relief when the alarm went off he could escape his nightmares. Aaron got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. "Aaron, I want a word with you!" Hazel shouted as she emerged from the front room, Aaron just grabbed his coat and slammed the door…

It was quiet morning, raining heavily and with every step he found himself tensing up feeling so frustrated with how everything was at the moment. Why couldn't she get it he thought? Jackson had told him to stay away and basically told him he that he wished he was dead. Aaron reached the garage and saw a message, Cain was taking the day off and with Ryan only just released from remand he had a hard day ahead of him.

The first hour past and while Aaron was servicing a car, he heard something behind him. He turned round with a start and watched as Ryan walked into the garage. "Alright mate, didn't think you were in today". Ryan just grunted at Aaron and slammed his bag on to the table. "And they say I'm moody" Aaron thought to himself as he continued to work on the car.

An hour passed and neither was talking to the other both staring intently at their work Aaron decided to broach the subject. "Mate, you OK? You've barely said a word all morning"

Ryan just snapped back "neither of you". Ryan signed and leaned against his car "it's just, you don't get how hard it is adjusting to back out here and how messed up everything is".

"I've got a pretty good idea… you're not the only one having tough time".

Ryan turned away angrily as Aaron tried to stop him from leaving, grabbing his shoulder. Ryan pinned a startled Aaron to the wall "just leave me alone" Ryan spat at him. Aaron stared into his eyes, suddenly this felt wrong. Ryan wasn't letting go. "I've always wondered" Ryan said half to himself… Aaron felt Ryan slowly touching his arm, all the way staring, suddenly Ryan leaned gently into Aaron and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

What the hell is going on Aaron thought to himself, when suddenly Ryan stopped breaking away panic filled his face he was terrified at what he was doing. He mumbled an apology to Aaron and turned around ready to leave.

Aaron still in shock nervously said "please don't mate". Ryan looked at Aaron a second passed which felt like an eternity. He was desperate for this, he needed some kind of release and release and Aaron was here waiting. Giving into what he was feeling Ryan lunged at Aaron slamming him against the wall as he kissed him hungrily. Desperately Aaron reached down to Ryan's belt and slowly but intensely undid the buckle and lowered the zip. Slowly Aaron lifted Ryan's shirt and exposed the treasure trail down into his tight Calvin's. Breaking the kiss Aaron gently lowered, slowly kissing his chest and nipples. This was too much for Ryan, he began to breathe heavily desperate for Aaron to continue. Ryan gasped "we shouldn't Jackson?"

"It's over" Aaron panted as he slowly pulled down Ryan's jeans. Aaron looked up at Ryan with pleading eyes "we both need this mate but if you want to stop…" Ryan was painfully aroused; his Calvin's stretching out in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was doing, this was a mate, his colleague, it could change things forever but he needed this, the release and right now Aaron looked so hot. Ryan made a decision he grabbed his Calvin's and pulled them down. Aaron smiled as he reached out and slowly started to jerk Ryan's cock. Ryan began to moan with both guilt and pleasure as Aaron took Ryan's full throbbing length into his mouth. Ryan began to slowly fuck Aaron's face while Aaron caressed Ryan's buttocks spurring him on.

Aaron reached down and freed his own hard cock. He began to wank it furiously never missing a beat. Ryan looked down as he held Aaron's head. Aaron clearly knew what he was doing and Ryan had never felt anything like this before. Ryan began to feel his body tense and said breathlessly "wait, gonna cum".

Aaron stopped and smiled still holding Ryan's erection in his hand and with a cheeky smile he said "we can't have that... yet" Ryan kissed Aaron again as Aaron continued to slowly wank Ryan's cock back to full hardness.

Ryan looked at Aaron and said "You're sure" Aaron laughed which spurred Ryan on. Overcome with passion Ryan lifted Aaron on to the bench sending tools flying. Aaron reached into his pocket and passed the condom to Ryan while swiftly pulling his tracksuit bottoms down...

Aaron sat up on the bench exposing his tight arse to Ryan. Aaron smiles and never breaking eye contact spat on his hand but Ryan grabbed his hand and said "no let me… I've always wanted to try this". Ryan bent down and slowly moved his head closer to Aaron's most sensitive area. He began to slowly lick around Aaron's hole gently inserting his tongue. Aaron moaned in intense pleasure as Ryan continued to slowly lick inside Aaron. He then slowly lifted his head and inserted one finger fascinated with what he was doing. He inserted a second and a third slowly loosening Aaron's tight hole. Unable to take it anymore Aaron just cried out "for fucks sake mate just fuck me now"

Ryan positioned his aching cock and very slowly began to push into Aaron. Ryan was shocked at the intense feelings coursing through his body he had never felt anything like this before, it felt so different to being with a girl. Aaron moaned in pleasure as Ryan slowly started pumping into him, gaining pace, rhythmically fucking Aaron. He looked down as Aaron looked straight up into his eyes the two stared at each other each. Ryan leaned in and the two kissed passionately while Ryan continued to thrust deep into Aaron. Aaron overwhelmed at what he was feeling continued to wank his own cock and suddenly he felt is orgasm overwhelm him... Aaron shot cum up over his chest. As Aaron came, he tensed round Ryan's cock which sent him over the edge, Ryan moaned in pleasure as he emptied himself deep into Aaron.

As Ryan slowly pulled out of Aaron, he went in for a deep passionate kiss and as the kiss broke Aaron gave a cheeky grin to Ryan and said "feeling any better mate".

Ryan laughed "god I can't believe we just did that, I'm not gay".

Aaron smiled as he pulled up his tracksuit bottoms, "doesn't seem like it mate, but sometimes sex can be just sex and we both needed that"

Ryan put his shirt back on and hesitated and just as he was about to speak a familiar voice echoed out "Alright ladies... Have you got no work done" Cain was back...


End file.
